


Nigel, The Red Scarfed Snowman!

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Baby Amber, Best Friends, Family Feels, Fluff, Its snowing here, Multi, Nigel - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Snow, Snow and Ice, So it’s snowing in John’s world too, Winter, building a snowman, non band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: John was out the door within moments, giggling as he dove headfirst into the blanket of fresh white.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Yasmin Le Bon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nigel, The Red Scarfed Snowman!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been snowing here, I wanted JoSi to get in on the fun. ♥️

Pressing a hand up to the window, he couldn’t hide the beaming smile as it crossed his face in an instant. The window framed the beautiful blanket of white, painting the scene. The snow hadn’t stopped for hours, flakes were raining down, twirling and whooshing throughout the grey skies.

John was out the door within moments, diving headfirst into the fluffy blanket of pure white.

Brushing his gloved hands together, he payed close attention to the snow crunching beneath his boots. There were no other footprints yet, as a fresh layer of snow was forming. The flakes spiralled all around him, flowing merrily on their own orchestrated breeze. Little grains of white circled him, he tossed his head up and shielded his eyes.

The scene was magnificent. He truly felt ever so light, excitement flushing his veins. John practically skated his way up and down the winding streets, admiring the layers of snow painting each house, the car windshields and the postbox. The white gleamed like crystals atop of fences, and washing lines. John ran a single finger across a fence, smiling as he dusted the snow off it; smiling even brighter as he rounded the next corner.

It was nearing the end of January, so the absence of Christmas lights and merriment was trying hard to sink in. It hadn’t snowed so heavily in a while, though that didn’t stop John from feeling a little festive. Nostalgic almost, for the Christmas that had come and gone snow free. He had always loved when it snowed at Christmas as a child. Loved running down the drive and into the street, rolling snowballs to make a snowman with the neighbour’s children. Or a somewhat good natured snowball fight with Nick, a couple streets over.

His days of sledding down the pavement may be over, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t skate.

Slipping and sliding all over, he chuckled heartily as he almost crashed straight into a bush. As the snow flakes pelted his skin, lightly dusting the shoulder pads in his thick, woollen trench coat. Holding a hand out, his ruby red leather glove caught flake after flake; settling ever so wonderfully in his open palm.

He continued down towards the nearby park, knowing the hills would be covered in thick snow, and the banks would be icing over. The park was teeming with life, unlike the eerie streets he tread to reach here. Screams of elation pierced at the frosty air, adults were howling with an unmistakable joy, watching as their children ran far. Up and down the snowy banks, on their sleds. Some were having a snowball fight, others were chasing their friends all through the park. Slipping and sliding, falling over, being tackled, and laughing themselves hoarse.

John trudged on by, sniggering to himself as he almost lost his footing; heading straight past a young, sickly in love couple making snow angels, hand in hand. He knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself, and was ever so close to joining them. With a sigh, he continued.

Passing endless cheerful children wrapping their snowmen up tight, he couldn’t help but twirl and dash on by; wanting to absorb every moment. Every joyous moment. John continued to tread gently on this slippery ground, feeling happier with each and every step. John really didn’t think he could feel any higher than this, metaphorically speaking; this high was unlike one he had never known. Right up until—  
  


“Johnny, hey _Johnny!_ ”

The high intensified.

The soft voice flew on the light breeze over to him, tickling his left ear. Turning around, John’s heart was soaring even higher, his smile blinding even more so than before.

“Charley!” John waltzed his way over to his best friend Simon, watching his wife Yasmin and baby Amber toddle through her first snowfall. Her high pitched giggles were adorable, she and Yasmin were about ready for Simon to help make their snowman.

“Johnny!” Simon, cheeks flushing a rosy shade of pink reeled his best friend in for a hug. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you since New Years.”

The two were joined at the hip again in an instant. Laughing and joking, watching Yasmin and Amber with glee. They were quick to get at, helping them roll snowball after snowball, piling them high. Amber squealed with excitement at the almost finished snowman. Unfortunately they didn’t have a carrot and neither man could help it. Though John could help their snowman, who needed a scarf.

He unwrapped his favourite ruby red scarf from around his neck and handed it to Yasmin. Holding Amber high, she helped her daughter place it around their snowman’s neck, he was ever so complete. Pulling away with a laugh, Yasmin placed a quick kiss to John’s cherry cheek.

“We‘ll call him Nigel.” Simon practically sang, pulling silly face after face to make his baby girl laugh. Amber did just that, chuckling back at her daddy.

“Nigel?!” John repeated, feeling oddly flattered. “Nigel, the red scarfed snowman!”

“Yeah, he is.” Yasmin giggled, motioning to their masterpiece.

Nigel was standing proud before them, with three stones for buttons. Black gravely stones for kind beady eyes and a mouth, sticks for arms and gloved hands. Nigel was waving at them, magically, fabric catching the light breeze.

“That was so much fun!” John giggled, motioning to their creation.

Grinning, he let Simon envelope him in a half hug. Large, now ungloved, hand around his neck to reel his Johnny in. John found himself chuckling into Simon’s neck as the two of them watched Yasmin waggle Amber before Nigel the snowman. He smiled softly, watching the toddler prod and pry at his snowy head, little squeals of wonder dropping from her teeny lips.


End file.
